newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
Glossary of BBS Slang
Comprehensive list of BBS slang and terminology. A ;Alt : An alternate or "sock puppet" or sometimes an Alter-ego account of a BBS or Portal user. B ;Bump : A post made on an old topic just to bring it back to the front page of the forum it was posted on. ;Ban : When a user is prohibited from posting in the BBS. C ;C'est la boeuf! : Literally "it's the beef!" D ;Dood or d00d : Dude E F ;FTW :Abbreviation for "For the win", meaning the user likes the said topic of discussion. Often mistaken for "FTW" which means "Fuck the world". ;FOFL : Abbreviation for "Falling on floor laughing", coined by Jelly-On-The-Telly in http://www.newgrounds.com/bbs/topic.php?id=662849 this thread. ;FFS litterally means "for fucks sake" G ;GTFO :Abbreviation for "get the fuck out" or "get the fuck off" H ;Hgh :A common misspelling of high. I ;IM :Instant Messanger, such as MSN or AIM. ;Internets :Casual, humorous way of saying "The Internet". Used in sarcasm or witty remarks, ie. "gtfo meh internets". Sometimes spelled "internetz" with a z''. ;'IMO''' : In my opinion. ;IMHO : In My Humble Opinion J ;jk : Abbreviation for "just kidding" or "joking" ;JM : JoeMation K KK :An abbreviation for Kitty Krew L ;LOL :Popular internet abbreviation; means "laughing out loud". ;LULZ : Another version of lol. ;LAWL : Yet another version of lol that is becoming more popular. ;lmao :Popular internet abbreviation; means "laughing my ass off". ;lmho :Much less popular abbreviation for "laughing my head off". ;lul : The phonetic way of expressing "lol". It's more likely to be used in sarcastic context. ;Lyke : Literally means 'Like' ;l33t :A word that means either leetspeak or Elite. M N ;NEDM :Started out as a YTMND fad, NEDM is slang for "Not Even Doom Music", which alludes to the burning of a cat, which is generally accepted as socially unacceptable. Excerpt from the site profile that started the NEDM fad: titanium-gecko: you're a sick, sad man, and a pedofile. Spotz: but I liked teh d00m music :( titanium-gecko: Still... nothing justifies 5'ing burning kittens. Not even Doom music. Spotz: orly? NEDM!? k lol ;newb : A new or naive user; not necessarily stupid or annoying, but unfamiliar with the NG setting. ;noob : A stupid, naive, annoying, and/or irritating user; not necessarily new. ;Newgrounds : The epitamy of all flash sites. Originally started in 1996 by Tom Fulp, the site was originally made to showcase his work. These include: FDA, Tellytubbie funland, and Pico, among others. The site later grew, and in it's growth needed more people to help run it. Tom's brother Wade joined, and other programmers and administrators have since come in and gone out. The site has since become a place where anyone can submit flash. Currently, it also includes an audio portal, where musicians can submit music which flash artists can use in their flash for free. Also, it has a BBS, which is a great asset to the site. It now includes such internet phenomenons as All Your Base and badger badger badger. It also includes amazingly fantastic series such as Salad fingers, eskimo bob, xombie, xiao xiao, assasin, miss dynamite, Klaymation, and countless others. Some authors that have their own websites, such as Legendaryfrog or Weebl, submit much of their flash to Newgrounds, in hopes of attaining more people who will visit their website. Some favorite authors are: Knox (for his klaymation), legendaryfrog (for basically everything), jotandjab (retarded animal babies), David Firth (salad fingers series, with a few other outside flashes here and there), illwillpress (foamy), and a lot more. If you are looking for entertainment on the internet, Newgrounds comes out on top. Because it is constantly growing with hilarious, amazing, or truly innovative flashes (Interactive boogie anyone?), Newgrounds has years worth of entertainment on one free site. ; NO WAI !? : Like O RLY but different. O ;O rly? :Literally means "Oh, Really?" it is popular because of a picture of an owl with captions underneath it saying ORLY? (Originated on 4chan and spread like wild fire thoughout internet communes) ;owned :A word expressing an invidivual(s) triumph over another or object. Usually seen in a negative light from the failures point of view. P ;P.O.S Used as a substitute for the saying "Piece of shit", or Parents Over Shoulder. ;Pron or pr0n :A common misspelling of the word porn. ;pwned :A common misspelling for the word "owned" PPP :Abbreviation for "Paragraphs People, Please." Used for big chunks of text that are not written in paragraphs or any understandable form of organization. Q R ;Regular :A notable BBS frequenter. S ;Stat whore : A user who likes to get their user statistics (e.g. blam/protection points) to a very high level. This term is used very often in the Newgrounds Log ;STFU : Abbreviation for "shut the fuck up". ;Smeg : From the tv show Red Dwarf, it is a commonly used insult, derived from Smegma. T ;TLDR : Abbreviation for "Too Long Didn't Read." Also abbreviated as TL;DR. ;Ttly : Totally. ;Troll : Someone who goes on the internet starting e-fights. U V ;Vagrant : Usually someone new to NG, someone who hasn't made a public profile yet. W ;Waid : Bastardization of Wade (Wade Fulp), a homage to Wade's popularity. ;Woot or w00t :Short for "We Own Opponent Team". Usually used to show happiness, and not for the sentence it's short for. Is very often followed or started with a ^^. ;WTF : Abbreviation for "What the fuck?", "Who the fuck?", "Went To France", or "Wash the Floor. X ;XD :Emote used to denote raucous laughter. Y ;Ya Rly! : Response to "O Rly?". Literally means "Yeah, Really". ; YA WAI !! : Response to NO WAI!? Z ZOMG :Bastardization of the original acronym: OMG which means more excitement than OMG. Category:BBS Category:Terms and Phrases